


Good Boys and Bad Girls

by Shmeowzow



Series: Good Boys/Bad Girls [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmeowzow/pseuds/Shmeowzow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patricia Chase has made quite the living as a high end thief for hire, but when her partners sell her out, SHIELD sees potential not to be wasted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boys and Bad Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Steve/OFC smut with a bit of story. I may add more later. I just felt The Avengers (cinematic) universe was could use another badass female.
> 
> I own nothing but my OC's.
> 
> *Soffe brand shirts are mentioned. These are just really comfy military issued tee shirts.

It was a setup; Too bad Chase was the last one to know. Well, too bad for her. She was sure the ones who planned it all were fine and dandy with the results. She lay there, after the explosives carefully hidden in a planter of the office building she'd come to for Intel had detonated, waiting for whomever was assigned her apprehension to do so; and hoped it would be soon. She couldn't hear anything, or feel her left arm.

And that's how she met Steve Rogers.

 

* * *

 

"You can't smoke that in here."

Chase looked up from her perch, mid-inhale, and glared at Tony Stark from under her bangs. "You have the balls to police that?"

The bemused look on his face didn't change, but he did say one word. "Jarvis," and just like that, Chase was doused in water from the high tech looking fire protection sprinkler system in the lab. It was so smooth, she wasn't even sure if she was mad.

Chucking the doused cigarette into the nearest waste basket she hopped down and plodded off to her room for some drier clothes. "You win this round, tough guy."

"Alright, Patricia," he called back at her. She bristled, knowing he knew she hated being called by her first name, but didn't offer him the satisfaction of another come back.

Chase cursed when she couldn't find a clean shirt. SHIELD hadn't issued her much clothing when they clandestinely spirited her away from lengthy jail time to use her as an "asset," the exact stipulations of which still hadn't been made clear to her. She didn't know if she planned on sticking around, but better under lock and key at Stark Towers than in a women's correctional facility for Art and Intel theft, among other things. She passed the Captain himself on the way to the bathroom for a clean towel, and asked if maybe he had a spare shirt. "Smoking in the lab again?"

Tony and Chase's constant playful bickering amused Steve, in no small part because of the fact that it irritated Tony to no end. He hadn't known what to think of Chase when he'd drug her out of that office building on the mission to find her, and they still hadn't talked a whole lot beyond passing pleasantries, but they got along just fine. She was polite, to him at least, and he liked that in a woman. Smoking on the other hand, he did not.

"Sure, I can spare one or two. But only if you actually quit smoking."

Chase had been saying she was going to quit since the day she started, but since she moved into the Tower, she was always getting her ear gnawed off about it.

Chase crossed her arms and waggled her eyebrows, pretending to think about it.

"If those one or two shirts are the super soft Soffe ones, you've got yourself a deal, Soldier."

 

* * *

 

Steve was hitting the punching bags harder than usual today, and when one clamored off of the chain and onto the ground, Chase pulled out her earphones, pausing her own workout to help him move it.

He had it up and over his shoulder before she was even halfway to him. "Yeah, I don't know why I thought you'd need me," she said, chuckling awkwardly.

Steve didn't move after discarding the ruined training tool, and she couldn't help but notice the less than casual rise and fall of his chest as he failed at slowing his breathing.

"Um, I know its none of my business, but are you okay?"

He glanced at her then, grimace not going unnoticed, but didn't say anything.

"Alright, alright. I can take a hint," she said, hands splayed in defeat, and was about to leave before he spoke.

"Its just, sometimes SHIELD and I don't see eye-to-eye on the whole "justice" thing. Sometimes I wish they'd left me in that hunk of ice."

Chase wasn't sure if she should, but she gently touched his shoulder, patting upwardly at it, due to quite the height difference between them.

"Come on, Rogers. If they hadn't brought you back, you wouldn't be able to enjoy all the wonders of TiVo, and WiFi."

He smiled then, and she hoped it was genuine.

"Yeah, things were a whole lot simpler before...well, most things, anyway." His eyes darkened again, and Chase was almost sorry she'd said anything, but caught herself feeling nostalgic as well.

"I know exactly what you mean."

When she was a woman free to do whatever she wanted, and take whatever she wanted, things had been a lot less catastrophic. Or at least, they had seemed that way at the time. Gotta love how that worked out.

Chase's face brightened, and a lightbulb went off upstairs. Steve looked confused.

"Tell you what. If you can convince the Big Red Warden to let me out of this tin can for a few hours, I'll take you to my favorite little bar. Drinks are on me."

That last part was a lie. She didn't have any money, but was sure she could figure something out before they left. Scavenging was kind of her forte.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea. I don't-"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Her finger flew to his lips, shushing him.

"You need this, you're stressed. You take care of Stark, and I guarantee I can make you feel better."

 

* * *

 

She was four vodka and cranberries in, and had just finished spilling the whirlwind story of her life as a glorified cat burglar with her two other associates.

"I can see James being a rat, but I never thought in a million years that Shane would turn on me," she said, downing the last of her drink, and trying not to look too wounded.

Steve caught it on her face anyways though, and his own softened. Before he knew it, his hand was squeezing her much smaller one.

"You have no way of knowing if your boyfriend had any say in you getting turned in."

Chase smiled, and removed her hand from his to brush a stray hair from her face.

"Thanks for the sentiment, Cap, but I'm pretty sure She and James both knew what they were doing."

Gazing up at him from under her lashes, she was able to watch the blush bloom on his beautifully angular cheekbones.

He kept opening and closing his mouth, trying to decide what to say, but she shushed him. He had no way of knowing, anyways. Androgynous names, and all that. She did enjoy embarrassing him just a little bit too much, though. He wore it well.

 

* * *

 

Later, on one of the many terraces at Stark Towers, they lay side by side, bottle of something or other from Tony's liquor cabinet lay nearly empty off to the side, looking up at the stars. Steve broke what had been a fairly long silence with, "So you've never kissed a boy?"

Chase's face exploded in unadulterated daffy laughter, and she turned to see him looking quite intently at her. She'd had no idea he was so drunk.

"Of course I've kissed a boy. I never said I was gay."

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion and she almost laughed again. Chase was way too drunk to explain sexual fluidity to a good ole' boy super soldier from the '40's, so she tried to laymen it up. "I like kissing boys and girls."

"Oh," he said, still looking a bit confounded by the concept.

Chase leaned over and pecked him chastely on the mouth, and said, "See?"

He didn't say anything for a moment, but the look of childish confusion had faded and morphed into something else Chance didn't know if she recognized. Then he kissed her. His form was shaky at first, but damn, were his lips just as soft as they looked.

Chase felt warmth bloom in her chest and groin, and knew it was visible on her face. Had she ever thought about making out with Captain America after being betrayed by her closest friends, and getting kidnapped and held hostage by SHIELD? No, but she wasn't exactly complaining, either. He lazily pushed her underneath him, and her tongue played at his bottom lip, before catching it with her teeth. He groaned, she felt it vibrate through his chest and splayed hands against the source, letting them roam upward to his swollen arms, giving them a squeeze. Steve hissed as her nails raked at his skin through his shirt, leaving robust red lines in their wake, before tangling his hands in the hair on both sides of her face and falling on her swollen lips again, with more gusto. It had been too long since he'd had a woman like this; he'd almost lost how good it felt in the massive jumble of his past and ice and blood.

Chase hadn't been with a man in years. There was James, but he was part of Shane's package deal, and not of her choosing. He hardly counted, and could never match up to Steve's large, gentle, fumbling hands making their way down her neck and to her chest.

They hovered there for a moment, silently wondering if they wanted or needed permission. One hand found his and forced it downward and up against her breast, anxious for those fantastic digits to paw at her. He clumsily kneaded at her through the fabric of shirt and bra, and the friction was almost too much. Her breath was leaving her lungs in high pitched mews as she thrust her hips upward against Steve's eager erection; the sensation caught him off guard, and his teeth gripped down on Chase's collarbone.

She just barely stopped herself from crying out from the bruising force applied to her skin by his perfect, pearly whites.

"We shouldn't do this here," Chase said, and the effort to speak coherent words was staggering.

Steve nodded, eagerly helping her to her shaking legs before scooping her up in arms, all porcelain, corded muscle.

Chase couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so encompassingly safe.

Clothing fell to the floor in haphazard piles, and Chase landed on her bum at the edge of Steve's bed after gracefully tripping on her own shoes. She steadied herself with his waist, and ended up pulling his briefs halfway down in the process. A blush spread from his cheeks to his chest, and Chase couldn't help but still her gaze on his large, swollen cock.

His ease of embarrassment was so endearing she could hardly stand it. Flicking eyes up to him, she smirked devilishly before planting kisses all down his shaft, and biting down when her lips met the skin stretched tight across his hips. Steve let out a high pitched noise, hands strangled in Chase's hair, and bent down to hungrily claim her lips with his once again.

Chase scooted back further onto the bed and brought Steve down on top of her. She grabbed both sides of his face, searching his eyes with her own. She could have drowned in all of the lust and sincerity and pain and longing she saw in those beautiful eyes, and it broke her heart.

She kissed him once more and breathed "I want you to take me Steve...please."

For a moment she thought his heart stopped, but he let out he breath he had been holding and smiled. It was brilliant. "Yes ma'am."

He positioned himself at her entrance, and she teasingly raised her hips so his shaft slid between her folds and grazed her swollen clit. The feeling made her gasp, fingers curling.

Time seemed to slow down when he slid inside. She was wet and ready, but it had been so long her body had forgotten itself, and she cringed as he stretched her. He hesitated, asked if he was hurting her, if it was too much. Shaking her head she said, "Don't stop."

His belly met her groin and he was in to the hilt. She held her breath and they cried out in unison when he slid out slowly and pushed himself back in, faster this time. Chase hooked her legs behind him, pushing up, trying to get him as deeply as she possibly could, her voice already becoming hoarse from moaning in time with his thrusts.

"Oh My...Fuck, Steve!"

His eyelashes fluttered like a moth's wings as his eyes rolled back, Adam's apple straining like a trapped thing in his throat while deep, breathy noises escaped his lungs.

Chase used her foot as leverage to push herself back, separating their bodies, before turning around on her knees. She glanced back at him and smiled at his bewildered expression, then grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward her. Back flush with his broad chest, she turned again and kissed him over her shoulder, their tongues grappled for a moment, and Steve sucked Chase's bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled gently, which surprised her, and she groaned into his mouth. She didn't imagine he'd ever had chance or cause to be this adventurous in bed before, but he seemed to be picking it up quite quickly. Urging him to take her from behind, Chase lifted her supple ass upward, then down again so his cock met her wet cunt.

He seemed to understand now, and after easily sliding into her once more, he dug his hands and fingers into her fleshy hips and began hammering her forward, forcing her down onto her hands.

They both cried out a little louder now, Chase reaching down to stroke herself as Steve continued slamming into her.

She was holding her breath now, concentrating so hard on her oncoming breaking point.

Chase cried out to Steve, told him he was making her come for him, and it washed over her in waves. Steve's breathing and thrusts became more frantic, then finally he pulled out, spilling himself all over Chase's exposed backside.

 

* * *

 

 

Chase padded back down the hallway to Steve's room after having cleaned herself up. Opening the door, she slid in the room and pushed it shut behind her without turning the light on. She could see Steve's lower body was wrapped up in sheets, and she sat down on the edge of the bed closest to him.

"Steve," she whispered, though by the way his shoulders gently rose and fell in sequence with his breathing, she doubted he was still awake.

He looked so precious with his face half buried in pillows, soft lips draped over teeth, partially opened. That was a shame, because it meant he was a drooler.

Chase grinned, and brushed her fingers through his fine straw colored hair. For some reason, silly or stupid things that would have annoyed or driven her insane about others, seemed nonsensically endearing when applied to Steve Rogers. Incredibly idealistic to the point of delusion, check. Very high moral standards, check. Actual super hero, part time sleep drooler, check and check.

Chase was a villain, a "bad girl," she'd always been wild, and she couldn't imagine that was ever going to change; and yet, this innocent, patriotic, genuinely good-natured doofus had somehow caught her attention and held it, which was hard. Shaking her head to herself, she kissed Steve's sleeping mouth, and plodded back to her own room. No way she was sleeping over in his bed, she had a feeling she was already in trouble as it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed! Please leave Kudos and Comments, they fuel my need to write for you.
> 
> <3


End file.
